1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing method and apparatus employing multi-view parallax geometry. In one application, a previously unknown view from a new perspective of 3-dimensional objects is rendered from 2-dimensional images taken from different perspectives.
2. Background Art
The analysis of 3D scenes from multiple perspective images has been a topic of considerable interest in the vision literature. For the sake of clarity, this specification refers to published techniques described in this literature where appropriate, and for the sake of brevity such references are made to the following publications by the numbers given below in brackets (e.g., "[3]"):